


You Should Be Asleep Request

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Steve is woken up by his daughter.
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	You Should Be Asleep Request

Omg I LOVE the Steve shifter series! I mean Alpha!Steve is good but the story omg it's perfection. I've been reading the drabbles and my heart is so soft for uncle Steve! I wonder what his reaction was to the reader telling him they're pregnant or what he's like as a dad

How about a daddy Steve glimpse? Cause honestly Daddy Alpha Steve makes me weak.

It was middle of the night when Steve heard the soft patter of feet outside the bedroom door. The soft creak made him lift his head, the Wolf inhaling deeply the scent of there daughter who’s little face was peeking around the corner. Looking over his shoulder at you curled against his back, you were so tired he didn’t want to wake you.

“Ssh babygirl, we don’t want to wake momma.” Steve put his finger to his lips and Cassidy (just using a name) mimicked him with a grin. Steve eased away from you and went to pick Cassidy up who loped her arms around his neck.

Stepping out onto the deck and easing the door closed so you wouldn’t wake up, he kissed Cassidys cheek while sitting in one of the deck chairs. “Babygirl, you should be sleeping.” Twisting so her legs laid across his lap and she was cuddled up against his chest, her face tilted up to look at the enormous canvas of stars above them.

“But im not tired daddy.” She yawned and Steve gave a laugh, kissing her forehead.

“No? Well Daddys tired, you want to try?” He hummed softly, and Cassidy laid her head on his shoulder, relaxing under his hand rubbing her back.

Steve suspected she would come to them a few nights, recently she informed them that she was now a big girl, and she wasnt gonna be sneaking in there bed anymore. That was two nights ago. As far as he was concerned his babygirl was growing much to fast. Let her stay little… Just a little longer.

Pressing his lips to the top of Cassidys head and he felt her sigh against his neck, her breathing signaling she had drifted back off. In a few minutes he would tuck her in, he let him and the wolf’s mind wander, keeping tabs of his mate in the bed behind them in the bedroom, his child tucked safety in his arms, beyond to his pack going about there lives. His woods and lake they all called home, safe and peaceful.

Early morning you rolled to face rising sun and you would see Steve slouched into his deck seat. Readjusting the sleep shirt to cover your bottom, you tiptoed to check on Steve, smiling when she saw Cassidy curled in his lap, her little face tucked against his neck and under his chin. Pulling back to not intrude on your sleeping family. Instead you went to the kitchen, working on making a big breakfast for everyone.

About an hour latter Cassidy came running down the hallway, climbing into her stool at the bar. “Mommy what’s for breakfast? I’m starving.” Steve came in behind her, rubbing the sleep from his face and stretching his arms above his head before dropping them to rub at his stomach. “Famished!”

There was no denying Cassidy was Steve’s Daughter.


End file.
